Mobile devices such as phones and tablets are ubiquitous. Many users house their mobile devices inside cases. The cases may serve a protective and/or decorative function, housing the relatively fragile mobile devices within while still providing access to device functionality and/or interfaces such as touch screens and/or buttons. Some cases include additional features, such as storage for other items (e.g., credit cards, IDs, cash, and/or other items traditionally carried within wallets). Indeed, some cases can be considered combinations of phone cases and wallets.